


Certain Arrangements

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Deadlock McCree, Fluff, Genji is a Little Shit, M/M, Oh My God, Southern charm, Yakuza Hanzo, also he's not really evil, and now he's part of a gang, gaycowboy, hanzo is nicer and a smol man, he was given alternate facts, if you came here for canon stuff, is that plot i see, jesse is a Good Southern Gentleman, just misguided, probably lots of pining, that's my favorite tag, you will be sorely mistaken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Shimada clan is making plans to spread into the US. They want to smoothly transition into the states, so they set up an arrangement with the Deadlock Gang. The gang's nefarious Jesse McCree will marry the Shimada clan's leader-to-be, Hanzo Shimada, and the Deadlock Gang spread the word to not mess with the clan. In return, they'll get prime business deals with the clan.Meanwhile, Jesse has a week to get to know his fiance, escape the whole situation, or die by dragon fire. Well, at least the guy's pretty.





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse J. McCree never thought he was going to settle down. He thought he was a drifter, coming and going as he pleased. Well, that was before his arranged marriage was made. He had heard the only reason they chose him to be married was because he was the only young Deadlock member by ten years, give or take.

Jesse was to be married to the Shimada clan’s leader’s eldest son. He was only told an two hours ago, and he was still in shock. They needed an alliance for some reason he didn’t listen to, something about “spreading territory”. Apparently, he didn’t look up to spec for his extended-family-to-be so he was shoved in his room to “clean up” and pack before the flight to Hanamura. He sighed and picked a towel off the floor; he could start with a shower.

Fresh out of the shower, Jesse wrestled with his hair and trimmed his beard just enough so it still looked like a wild forest of brambles, but one that hadn’t been growing long. He grabbed his nice red bandana and put on less dirty than normal chaps. Finishing up his ensemble was his nicest pair of high heeled cowboy boots and his hat. He might’ve done the whole process as slowly as he could, but he wouldn’t tell anyone that. Getting dressed for a husband you’d never love was a sobering task, and he thought he deserved his time to mull over it.

***

Jesse dragged his single suitcase filled with all he owned behind him. He was in Hanamura; he guessed he was in his new home. Once they got off the plane, the Shimada clan Elders, and leader, Taro Shimada greeted them stoically. 

A few of the Elders tisked at his appearance, murmuring to themselves in Japanese. There was what looked like a brief conference between them, Taro and people from Deadlock. He periodically got glanced and pointed at, and voices rose and fell for a while. 

“Feelin’ real welcome,” he said to himself as he awkwardly shuffled his feet, waiting for them to finish. 

After the conference broke up, Jesse was parted from the group and led by two slim, untalkative men to a room with a giant mirror, a dressing room, and a single chair. The men sat him down in the chair and wordlessly took off his hat. 

Jesse would let the do anything but take his hat.“‘Suse me, darlin’ but that there hat was given to me by my Pa. I’d really like it back, is all.” He said, but the men only glanced at him and went back to working. Jesse sighed again. _So much for that_ , he thought. One of the guys picked up a set of scissors. That couldn’t mean anything good.

Jesse was blushing quite hard. When he said anything, he really didn’t have this in mind. The guys stood him up after cutting his hair and trimming his beard and started taking all his clothes off. One of them left and then returned with some really formal looking clothes. Jesse didn’t do formal. Formal to him was wearing clean clothes instead of picking them off the floor. Formal was him wearing moderately dusty clothes instead of off-the-charts dusty. Formal was the sniff test instead of just wearing it. But, as the Deadlock leader, Damion “Triple D Danger” Daniels told him on the plane, you don’t object to anything. Deadlock really needed this alliance if the Shimadas wanted to start doing business in the US.

He let himself be dressed up in a pristine white shirt, a red tie, and a black suit. He begged for his hat and boots back, and after a brief argument between the two men in Japanese and one pointing at the clock, they were shoved into his arms. He hastily put them on. The men stepped away from him and beckoned him towards a discreet door. _Guess we’re done here_ , he thought. _Time to get married to a person I don’t even know the name of_. 

***

Jesse met back up with the rest of Deadlock higher-ups, which upon seeing him snorted and laughed. Nobody has ever seen him so…groomed. They quieted real fast, though. They had to on their best behavior or Triple D would take them out back and shoot them. Triple D glanced at them as if to warn them, and came to speak to Jesse.

“Okay, kid. You’re gonna meet him now. Don’t think I won’t hurt you if you mess this up, neither. You got awhile to get to know ‘em, the marriage is in a week. If this thing goes south, you know you’re dead, either by me or by the clan. You’re gonna be a trophy husband, and you’re gonna be a good one. You do whatever he wants you to do,” he hissed.

“Yessir! ‘Course sir,” Jesse stammered out, just in time to see an elaborate door opening. He stood up straighter. Seeing your husband-to-be for the first time was a big event.  
Security guards filed out in waves before the Shimada Elders walked out, then Taro, and then a boy with green hair. Finally, after two more guards, Jesse could see the end of the parade. He was beautiful; sharp cheekbones, wearing some flowy silk-looking thing in blue and gray and white, immaculate hair partially up in a bun…and metal feet with claws. At least the marriage would be interesting.

Their eyes met across the lofty room. An eyebrow quirked and his husband-to-be nodded slightly. He let out a breath and nodded back. Triple D grabbed his arm and dragged him forward as Taro led the beautiful stranger towards the middle of the room. Everything felt more real now. Jesse started panicking. He wasn’t ready to spend his life tied down to anyone, even if they were beautiful!

Now was too late to run away, he realized, looking at all the security detail. Not to mention Tripe D - and his husband-to-be now just a few feet away and coming closer! Jesse was feeling lightheaded. Maybe he could hold his breath for a while and faint to get the whole ordeal over with?

He glanced up slowly, realizing he was unintentionally staring down at a pair of metal feet equipped with claws. _Oh gosh. Now or never_.

“H-howdy there, Mr. Shimada. I-I mean, do you- I don’t know much Japanese,” He managed to stammer out, instantly blushing. Triple D’s hand tightened on his arm; a warning.

Hanzo whispered to him quietly, so even Triple D and Taro couldn’t hear them. “Ignore all distractions. We will be alone soon, we can talk more then.” Louder, he asked, “What is your name?”

Jesse nodded slightly, still feeling pretty lightheaded. Hanzo was so close he could faintly smell flower perfume. “Jesse McCree, sir. May I return the question?”

“I am Hanzo Shimada.”

Jesse could feel the tension in the room. “A pleasure to meet you for the first time, Mr. Shimada.”

“Welcome to the Shimada estate.” 

“That will be all,” Taro barked. _That was abrupt. Mighty suspicious_ , Jesse thought. 

Security guards stepped towards Jesse and Triple D. “I’ll take him,” one said, and grabbed Jesse’s other arm. Jesse couldn’t help but feel untrusted. The guard practically dragged him to follow Hanzo and his two personal protectors. They led him down a hall, then down another one, to a door situated on the left side of the corridor. Hanzo had already disappeared. _What about what he said earlier?_ Jesse wondered.

The guard let go of him and pushed him toward the door. “Your quarters,” they said and turned to leave.

Jesse tentatively opened the door. A large canopy bed with gray sheets stood in the middle of the room, against the far wall. The walls themselves looked like a color probably called “Spring Dove” or something. His suitcase was sitting on the floor, and next to it, a chair in light blue stood in the corner with shelves of books surrounding it. A few pillows were on the floor next to the chair. Now that Jesse looked harder, the room looked lived in. Books on the side table, bed slightly unmade. _They can’t possibly be doin’ what I reckon they’re doin’_ , Jesse thought incredulously.

Faint voices reached him through the walls. A door Jesse hadn’t noticed opened and the same green haired boy from before walked through. The boy, which Jesse guessed was a Hanzo’s younger brother, was midway through saying a sentence. “-You get all the hot American cowboys?”

Hanzo, who was blushing profusely, said, “You have only seen American tourists and Deadlock members, none of them cowboys. I have not taken them all.”

The moss head might’ve muttered something like “It’s not like there’s many people still wearing cowboy hats these days.” The fact that the brothers were speaking in English so he could understand them was not lost on Jesse.

Hanzo cleared his throat. “I apologize for our rudeness.” He bumped his brother. “This is Genji, my brother. Welcome to the Shimada estate. This room is yours, and mine is just through that door. I am sorry, I did not know you would be here, otherwise I would’ve cleaned up.”

Jesse let out a small breath. Crisis averted. Hanzo seemed like a nice enough guy, and certainly pretty enough, but he didn’t make a habit of sleeping in the same bed with people he met a few minutes ago. “You didn’t know…” He left the statement open-ended, to be interpreted as pleased.  
Genji forced his way into the conversation. “Yeah, Hanzo’s been breaking the rules a bit, for once, and Dad got angry and waited until the last minute to tell him. He wouldn’t have even gotten perfect wingtips without me, he had so little time.”

Jesse looked at Hanzo closer. Yep, pretty awesome wingtips. “Sorry to pry, but you just took all ‘o this in a stride?”

Hanzo kept a straight face. “No, I did not.”

Genji interjected, “He cried for like, an hour. That’s why he didn’t have enough time to get ready.”

Hanzo looked sharply at Genji. “It is time for you to train, brother. I suggest you leave before you are late.”

Genji looked like he wanted to say something, but left out the door he came in from.  
Jesse waited until the door was closed behind him. “Ya know, I don’t want to force you into anythin’. If you have a person you’re already devoted to, I won’t stop that.”

“Nonsense. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. I feel we should get to know each other, at least. We might never have romantic interest in each other, but I would like to spend the rest of my life married to a friend more than married to an acquaintance.”

Jesse whistled. “Boy, that was some speech. But I reckon that sounds like a mighty fine idea. So, should you spill, or should I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I feel like this idea has been done before, but oh well. Anyway, if I've made any mistakes, tell me! Anything to make my writing better is welcomed. If you need something cleared up, someone else probably does too, so ask me. If you just need a shoulder to cry on, mine's kinda bony, but it'll do in a pinch. Thanks again for reading, and have a great day/night! (*^-^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I have no life.  
> x.x

Nestled in a pile of pillows in Hanzo’s room with Hanzo himself, Jesse’s felt much better about his situation. He still feels tied down, he still would back out if he could, but at least he knows that Hanzo could make a good shoulder to cry on if the time was to come during their marriage. 

Jesse laughed a little at what Hanzo just said, drunk on human connection. He hasn’t talked to anyone his age since he joined the Deadlock gang. “So, ya let Genji win all those arcade games as kids, an’ now ya can’t play ‘em well anymore?” 

They were playing a get-to-know-you game that Jesse had proposed they do. One person says a funny experience, and the other must one-up them, and so on. Whoever wins gets one big confession from the other person. “Yes. For a while, I had to pay people to lose against him. And, McCree, I have never told him any of this, so don’t go being an American.”

Jesse spluttered. “ _Don’t go bein’ an American!_ I’ll have ya rightly know that I can keep my secrets, darlin’. Anyway, a story.” He sat in deep thought, then his eyes lit up. “Ah! When I was in school, I was darn good at gymnastics. One o’ my grade school teachers were so impressed she made me somersault into the classroom any time I was comin’ inside. She died when I was in high school and in her will was a request for me to keep doin’ it in memory of her. I do it to this day, call it my ‘combat roll.’”

Jesse looked up. Hanzo was looking right at him. “That is a slightly strange but beautiful story,” he said in complete seriousness. “Although, I believe I have won our game. Your story has put a damper on the mood.”

“Well, shoot. I didn’t mean to break the mood. Whadda ya wanna ask me, darlin’?”

“Hm. Let me think…” Hanzo needed to get the biggest confession out of Jesse as he could. “I believe I should wait to ask you.”

“Aw, darlin’! You are one cruel dragon.”

“My decision still stands.”

Jesse laughed. It felt like forever since he had had this much fun. “Well, fine then. Ya ever heard of the game Truth or Dare?”

“I have not.”  
***  
“I cannot believe we are doing this. This is preposterous.” Hanzo stopped and turned around pushed on Jesse’s chest for him to stop. “Do not make me do this, cowboy,” Hanzo said this, but there was an excited tint to his eyes. He’s like any other teen, play some fun truth and dare, and things get real.

“I’m ain’t makin’ ya do anythin’. If ya chicken out, though, then I’d get a confession outta ya.” Jesse smirked. Just from playing the previous game, he knew Hanzo didn’t do second place. 

“I was merely adding to the drama. I am doing this.” Score one for Jesse.

“Get on with it, then.”

Hanzo took a deep breath. He slowly opened his brother’s door and started to slowly sneak in. Jesse followed behind him, much less quiet because his spurs. They neared Genji’s bed. The lights flew on. Hanzo shrieked and spun around.

Genji stood there by the light switch. “Do not think you can beat me at my own game, brother.” He seemed almost weirdly intense to Jesse. “I hold the esteemed title of Extreme Partier. I could not fall for such a novice prank.” He turned and fixed his eyes on Jesse. “Hot cowboy didn’t help. I could hear him down the hall.” 

Hanzo glanced back at Jesse. Jesse was smiling like he had just tricked the devil himself. “I guess this means that I have lost this game,” Hanzo said.

“I do believe it has, darlin’.”

Genji snorted and settled in for the long haul. “Don’t mind me. Keep flirting in my room in the middle of the night. In fact, let me grab some popcorn.”

“Shoot. Sorry, Genji. I ain’t tryin’ to exclude ya or nothin’, do ya wanna join in on the game?”

“And be the third wheel for my brother and his boyfriend? Sorry, Cowboy, but I have limits.” 

Hanzo glared at his brother after the boyfriend comment. “Come, McCree. Let us go back to my room.”

Genji smirked. “If I hear any weird noises coming from over there, I am calling father.”

Jesse high-fived Genji as he walked past. “Ya walked right into that one, Shimada.” 

“Do not fraternize with the enemy, McCree.”

***  
Jesse had woken up bleary-eyed and tired, but a good kind of tired. He and Hanzo had talked more after they had left Genji’s room, Jesse following suit with waiting to ask his confession. After Hanzo had dozed off mid-sentence, Jesse took that as a pretty good signal to leave. He had grabbed a blanket off the end of Hanzo’s bed and dragged it over him. He left as quietly as he could, and collapsed into his bed after chucking his boots off to the side of the room. 

Jesse woke up to the slightly horrifying sight of a blade pointed at his face. His tired mind spun, and he instantly reached under his pillow for where he usually stored Peacekeeper. Finding it not there, his instincts kicked in and he threw himself to the side, off the bed and onto the floor. He instantly leaped up and tackled the assailant. 

As they were flying towards the floor, Jesse saw a youthful face and a shock of green hair. Apparently Genji hadn’t forgiven him for the night before. He twisted quickly, so when they hit the floor he wouldn’t crush Genji. They struck the wood with an audible “thwack”. Jesse groaned. Hanzo ran in, drawn in by the loud noise. 

“Genji!” Hanzo looked furious. “You should’ve learned not to play that trick when you did it to me earlier! You could’ve hurt him, and he could’ve hurt you!” The tirade continued, but Jesse didn’t understand of the rapid-fire Japanese Hanzo was yelling. 

Genji was still sitting on his chest, oblivious to the cowboy beneath him trying to breath. “Bet you a thousand yen that he yells for five minutes straight.” He whispered down to Jesse. Jesse only wheezed.

“Okay, how about 6,000 that he pouts the entire day?” 

After what Jesse had dubbed “The Genji Incident”, he walked a pouting Hanzo to his daily training and quietly wandered around the estate, avoiding any people he saw. Hanzo was a good person, Genji was a good person, the rest of them were too scary for him. Having fun with Hanzo had diluted his apprehension about the marriage, but now that he had time to think, it was back in full force. 

Not that he was worried Hanzo would hurt him. No, he was worried about how Hanzo’s family would hurt him. He’d worry about that later, now he should probably be going back to his own room. He stopped at a split in the hallway. Left, or right? 

He chose right. Walking slowly down the hallway, he could see shadows moving behind the doors. He was walking past a door with a particular amount of movement, when the infamous Triple D burst out into the hall. 

“Ah. There you are, kid. I tried to get you earlier but they wouldn’t tell me where your room is. Anyway, you gotta come with me.” Triple D grabbed Jesse’s arm, and in his normal fashion, dragged him through yet another door. 

“Alright, kid. I’m gonna give this to you straight.” He took a deep breath. “You might have to kill that pretty boy you’re gonna marry or somebody else important. In secret, of course. Pin it on someone, just don’t get caught. I suspect the Shimadas are up to something; they have never agreed to any alliances like this one. If I smell danger, somebody’s gotta go. You got me? I’ll talk to you later if I need to.” Triple D pulled something from one of his many holsters and threw it at Jesse. “You’ll probably be wanting this back.”

Jesse looked down at the object clenched in his hands. Peacekeeper. Triple D wasn’t kidding around. _Oh, gosh. What ‘m I gonna tell Hanzo?_

***  
Genji looked down at the obviously floundering cowboy from the high rafters of the hall. Kill Hanzo? Genji might like the cowboy, but he wasn’t risking his brother’s life. He stealthily stole down the scaffolding towards where Hanzo was training. 

Genji heard a shout of “ _Hey, Genji, wait!_ ”

He just went quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you thought it was going to be all fluff, huh? Too bad.  
> I'm too cruel for that.  
> Thank you so much for reading! All of y'all are awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I feel like this has been done before, but oh well. The writing is probably going to get smoother as the story goes along. That's just me getting used to dialog and getting comfortable with the characters. If I made any mistakes, tell me. The next chapter will be up soon; I have no life. Thanks again for reading! (*^-^)


End file.
